Encontros & Desencontros
by Byzinha Lestrange
Summary: Quantas coisas podem separar um casal que sabemos pertencer um ao outro desde sempre ? Encontros & Desencontros, uma história envolvente como você nunca viu, de um ponto de vista inusitado sobre os momentos que fazem a vida de nossos personagens ir e vir.
1. Disclaimer

Encontros & Desencontros – R/M pós DH

**Encontros & Desencontros ****– R/M pós DH**

_Envolvente como você nunca viu._

**Disclaimer:** TODOS os personagens pertencem à J. K. Rowling, exceto os filhos e a Ginny. Estes são TOTALMENTE meus.

**Resumo:** Quantas coisas podem separar um casal que todos sabem serem feitos um para o outro para sempre ?  
Encontros & Desencontros, uma história envolvente como você nunca viu, na qual nem todas as coisas cooperam com um amor que nunca acabará. Por mais que o tem passe.

**Observações:**  
-Esta história NÃO é baseada no filme. E tentei mudar o título, mas não há mais nenhum apropriado.  
-Da mesma autora de Buttons e Me Chama de Amor.  
-NÃO é uma NC, portanto não espere pornografia (:  
-É um drama que eu pretendo ter cenas muito dramáticas ! (entendeu o trocadilho? aiiuhaiua)  
-Imaginei os capítulos em folhetins (capítulos curtos, vocês verão), mas nada impede um capítulo ou outro de ser maior, sabe como é...  
-Eu PRETENDO que seja uma história rápida.  
-Capítulo + COMENTARIO Cap. Novo  
-Quem quiser fazer uma capa decente pra fic, eu ficaria MUITO grata o'  
-A fic é pós-DH, mas eu alterei algumas coisa do livro pra ela ficar mais EMO.cionante :F e isso inclui a INEXISTÊNCIA do epílogo e do "flerte" de Ron e Mione durante a trama.

Sem mais,

**Byzinha Lestrange**


	2. Inferno

Encontros & Desencontros – R/M pós DH

**Encontros & Desencontros ****– R/M pós DH**

_Envolvente como você nunca viu._

**CAP 1 - ****INFERNO**

Quando a guerra acabou eu tinha 17 anos, uma família de coração partido, muitos amigos mortos, alguns pior que mortos, mas muitos também vivos, um namorado herói que voltara pra mim e a chama no peito de que "agora sim" a vida voltaria pra sempre a nos preencher. Com os estudos parcialmente completos, as coisas voltando à ordem e a certeza de uma vaga no curso de Auror do Ministério, Harry e eu estávamos, junto de Ron e Mione, fazendo um "intensivão" antes de entrar para o Ministério.

E foi exatamente nessa época que, apesar de acharmos estar tudo tão normal, as coisas se desencaixava. E não era a alma de Voldemort voltando para puxar nosso pé.

Era a primeira vez em meses que podíamos passear em paz por aí, num dia de primavera sem fotógrafos e/ou entrevistas, quase um ano depois da batalha final; fomos à sorveteria Harry, Ron e eu. Mione iria depois de terminar o dia de estagio no St. Mungus. Conversávamos animados sobre a profissão inusitada que Ron escolhera (Biólogo! Como assim?) quando _ela_ chegou.

-Mas é uma linda profissão.

Voltei-me e dei de cara com uma pele branca e cabeleira loira sentando-se ao lado do meu irmão com um sorriso arrebatador.

-Olá Ginny!

-Olá Lilá. Como vai?

-Muito, muito bem! Completei o meu curso na França, já que a família toda foi pra lá. É claro que eu senti saudades de todos! Hogwarts é um lar eterno, cara! Mas o ensino da Beux é muito bom. Agora estou de volta. Abriu um curso de dança e arte que eu **preciso** fazer. Assim como eu preciso resolver as coisas em aberto as ultima vez que tivemos um suspiro de paz antes da Guerra. – aqui ela olhou para Ron.

-A Mione está demorando. – eu disse para o Harry. – Estou com calor, cara. Vamos já pegar o sorvete?

Sorte a minha que Harry não é lento como Ron e entendeu bem o que eu queria de fato.

Durante todo esse tempo, esse um ano, muita coisa aconteceu, desde o ciúme de Ron para com Mione, Hermione voltar a namorar Viktor Krum, que continuava jogando Quadribol, até Harry ter me pedido em casamento.

Mas o mais engraçado de tudo foi Ron e Mione, apesar de todos sabermos que foram feitos um para o outro e deviam estar juntos há muito tempo, simplesmente virarem CUMPLICES! Tipo contar coisas para o outro e o outro dar dicas e conselhos e talz!

Muito mais curioso que isso era Ron falar para Mione, toda vez que ela chegava largada de Krum com um discurso "Não dá, dessa vez é pra sempre!", que "Magina! Logo vocês estarão juntos novamente, certeza!"

Mione e Krum sempre brigavam. O namoro deles foi o mais conturbado que eu já vi na vida. Mas um gostava do outro e. como Ron dizia, sempre voltavam. Sempre.

-Gin... – Harry me puxou pelo braço enquanto eu pegava a comanda me fazendo olhar para o lado de fora, onde havíamos nos acomodado. Hermione tinha chegado, ela estava à porta observando uma cena que fez meu queixo cair: Ron e Lilá aos beijos, novamente juntos.

O inferno voltara à nossas vidas.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**(N/A) **Olá pessoas ! veja sua autora aqui !

Eu não queria postar na essa fic, mas a F&B tem dado problemas mil ! –'

Bom... meu projeto R/H que eu to escrevendo aos pokins oks ?

Não vai ser longo. Quem quiser conferir na F&B eis o link : fanfic./menufic.php?id26193

Comente se quiser (:

kissus

**Byzinha Lestrange**


	3. Entrelinhas

Encontros & Desencontros – R/M pós DH

**Encontros & Desencontros**** – R/M pós DH**  
_Envolvente como você nunca viu._

**CAP 2 – ****ENTRELINHAS**

Um concurso para bolsa no Ministério da Magia fez com que meu casamento com Harry acontecesse em exatos 7 meses; eu me inscrevi e me matei de estudar por um bom tempo para conseguir a vaga durante as entrevistas que eliminavam os menos aptos para o cargo. E eu venci.

Meu prêmio? Uma bolsa de estudos e estágio no Ministério da Magia da África do Sul; um desafio e tanto, eu acredito, e para que eu não fosse sozinha, Harry teve a idéia de adiantar o casamento que seria só para dali dois anos para Novembro, com tempo para nos organizarmos, já que eu tinha que me apresentar em Janeiro.

Durante os 7 meses que antecederam o meu casamento ouvi as mais diversas _confissões_, que não posso deixar de narrá-las.

Primeiro Lilá estava deixando o meu irmão louco. Ela o infernizava o tempo todo com um papinho de "também querer casar, porque estava mais que na hora" e não sei o quê. Ron _sempre_ vinha me contar que não agüentava mais a loira e, mais dia, menos dia, se ela não parasse, ele a jogava para o alto e iria ser biólogo em OUTRO lugar. E isso não devia ter ficado _só_ na fala.

Não que eu não goste de Lilá! Ela é legal e tudo mais, sem contar as palavras de Ron, que sempre dizia que Lilá era "um furacão!", mas ela conseguia ser muito chata às vezes, sabe? Principalmente quando tentava comparar o meu relacionamento com o dela.

Segundo é que as brigas de Hermione com Viktor tinham diminuído SIGNIFICATIVAMENTE, fazendo-os até parecer um casal de verdade!

Sabe... o verdadeiro motivo de minhas visões pessoais estarem expostas aqui não é porque não vou com Lilá e quero que ela morra por atrapalhar meu irmão ou que DETESTE ver Mione com Krum e VER que, definitivamente, não formam um casal!

Não, não são estes os motivos. Muito pelo contrario, essas afirmações tem um fundo de mentira. A verdade é que eu NUNCA perdia a sensação de que tudo isso estava _errado_, estava fora do lugar! Eu olhava para os dois casais e a minha mente sempre gritava "POR MERLIN! TIREM LILÁ DE RON E VIKTOR DE HERMIONE! MANDE-OS PARA BEM LONGE DAQUI!". Lilá e Viktor, digo. E Harry concordava comigo.

Foi na quinta feira à tarde antes do meu casamento que passei por uma Hermione correndo desabalada, quase nem falando oi. Na hora não entendi e depois a vi saindo de carro.

O casamento seria no dia seguinte, sexta-feira, com uma festa para os convidados e, no sábado, churrasco para os padrinhos. Lilá não era minha madrinha. Já havíamos combinado há tempos que Mione seria madrinha com Ron. Estávamos na chácara com alguns amigos fazendo os últimos ajustes para a celebração quando uma noticia e uma pessoa chegaram para mudar o rumo de tudo.

-Ginevre – escutei aquele forte sotaque búlgaro – você viu Mion-ni por aí?

-Não exatamente... ela já estava saindo quando cheguei. – ele fez uma cara desapontada.

-Preciso pedir desculpe.

-Posso saber o porquê?

-Briguemes... ache que agora é pra sempre.

-O que é pra sempre? Ginny, o violeta vai nas mesas e o amarelo nos suportes as flores? – Lilá me mostrava duas amostras de panos que virariam toalhas e enfeites.

-Exatamente.

-Desculpe a demora... mas é que eu estava com muita fome e precisava parar pra comer.

"Contando que faça sei serviço direito" eu pensei.

-Sem problema. Cadê o Ron?

-Não veio. Está estudando, a prova dele é domingo.

-Prove para quê? – Viktor perguntou para ela, mas eu não escutei muito bem a resposta...

Nem Lilá Brown, nem Viktor Krum desconfiaram, mas eu fisguei de primeira o que iria saber com certeza não muito mais tarde.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888******

**(N/A)** 2º cap ! weee \o/

Aisuhaiuhsia

Espero que estejam gostando huh ?

Kissus para **Luiza Potter** & **Naty Weasley** que comentaram ! e pra você que não comentou tbm, porque eu não sou uma autora vingativa, sakas ? :)

Listen... eu vou demorar um pouco pra postar, porque to com 987986321354 provas na facul (sim, eu exagerei. Mas sakas como é uni publica neeh ? uma prova vale por zilhoes delas ! :O) mas eu prometo postar viiu ?

Até a próxima. Dêem uma olhada nas minhas outras fics, se tiverem tempo e coragem oks ?

**BL**


	4. Inesquecível

Encontros & Desencontros – R/M pós DH

**Encontros & Desencontros**** – R/M pós DH**  
_Envolvente como você nunca viu._

**CAP 3 - ****INESQUECÍVEL**

No sábado depois do casamento confirmei minhas suspeitas. Com Lilá no encalço de Fleur coordenando a cerimônia, não pude deixar de notar a disfarçada feição feliz nos rostos de Hermione e Ron, e o singelo sorriso que eles ofereciam ao menor comentário.

Foi no churrasco, sem Lilá nem Krum e com Mione entretida o suficiente com Harry e Jorge, que Ron chegou até mim me parabenizando, feliz por eu estar casando com seu melhor amigo, mas também feliz por poder me contar o que ele precisava contar pra alguém.

E o que narro foi só o que eu ouvi.

Segundo Ron, ele estava no apartamento que alugara com Harry no centro de Londres estudando para a prova de domingo no curso de biologia. Disse que nomes como "triblástico", "protostomados" e "arquegônio" passeavam em sua cabeça junto da voz de Lilá dizendo "a gente devia casar, sabia? Bem logo." E o rosto de Hermione. De repente, ele já não sabia o significado de nenhum desses termos científicos, se esquecia da prova e ouvia a voz de Hermione falando em casamento.

_**Às vezes me pergunto se eu viverei sem ter você  
Se saberei te esquecer...  
Passa um momento e eu já sei: você é o que eu quero ter  
Inesquecível para amar**_

Então, quando tentava voltar à vida e _aprender_ coisas como "equinodermos possuem endoesqueleto de placa calcária" e "ascídia é um hemicordado", a campainha tocou e ele teve que largar os livros pra atender. E ela estava lá, seria como nunca esteve.

-Olá Mione! Tudo bem?

-Oi Ron. – disse simplesmente. – está sozinho?

-Estou... estudando, sabe como é...

-Sei. – e ela sorriu. Talvez porque realmente sabia. – Posso entrar?

Ele disse que abriu a passagem e ela entrou, deixando-o para trás, fechando a porta, e ficou parada na sala de costas para ele.

-Está tudo bem? – perguntou novamente. Ela virou-se pra ele ainda seria e olhando-o nos olhos. Aproximou-se.

_**Mais que uma historia pra viver  
O tempo parece dizer:  
Não, não me deixe mais.  
Nunca me deixe.**_

Ron me contou que sentiu o hálito de morangos que ela tinha. Assim, só sentiu, e por um instante, porque ela lhe havia tocado a face e ele fechara os olhos. Então o beijou. Com paixão. Parou o beijo e olhou-o.

-Mas e o Krum? E Lilá? – ele questionou.

-Quem precisa deles? – e o beijou novamente, de uma forma mais quente que terminou com os dois nus e suados (SUADOS! Ron faz questão de afirmar sempre que quem SOUA é sino) na cama de casal que ele colocara em seu quarto.

_**Quanto mais longe possa estar  
É tudo que eu quero pensar:  
Não, não me deixe mais  
Porque eu te quero aqui,  
Inesquecível em mim...**_

-O que aconteceu com você? Cadê a menina que conheci em 1991?

-Cresceu, Ron. – foi o que ela disse. – cresceu. E sabe de uma coisa? Descobriu que ama você mais que tudo na vida.

Ron ficou surpreso e de queixo caído no momento e eu arregalei os olhos quando ele me contou.

-E isso não é tudo. – Mione continuou. – Porque Viktor e eu nunca fomos um casal de verdade e... cara! Estou livre dele. É pra sempre. Não o pra sempre de sempre! – ela completou antes que Ron dissesse algo. – um pra sempre diferente, porque finalmente aceitei o amor que sinto por você e agora lhe digo: fica comigo pra sempre, até o fim dos nossos dias, eternamente?

_**Ouço sua voz e a alegria  
Dentro de mim faz moradia  
Vira tatuagem sob a pele  
Te levo sempre em meu olhar  
Não canso de te procurar  
Entre meus lábios sinto a falta de você**_

-Mione... – ele tentou dizer e me afirmou que ambos tinham olhos marejados.

-Eu sempre achei que foram acidentados os beijos que nos ocorreram durante o ano, mas... eles se repetiam e eu estava tão confusa...

Me lembro muito bem quando Hermione me puxou prum canto numa tarde de primavera, quando começaram as minhas entrevistas, toda tensa e me contou que "por acaso" ela e Ron se beijaram. "Simplesmente rolou" ela disse. E eu fiz uma cara pouco convencida.

_**E assim, profundamente meu  
Pra que pensar que existe adeus?  
Não, não me deixe mais  
Nunca me deixe...  
Já não preciso nem dizer o quanto eu me apaixonei  
Não, não me deixe mais  
Nunca me deixe...**_

-Somos amigos há tanto tempo e tenho medo que isso acabe...

-Mione...

-Ron, eu amo você! Amo mais que tudo! – ela chorava. – quero você pra sempre!

-Mione! – ela silenciou. – eu sempre amei você.

_**E vou dizer porque:  
Se existe céu, você sempre será  
Inesquecível para amar**_

-E assim como você, nunca me pronunciei. Mas tudo entre nós parece tão errado, sabe? Meu namoro com Lilá e o seu com Krum...

-Krum não existe mais pra mim. Dei o pé nele.

Ele não pode deixar de esboçar um sorriso.

-Mas Lilá ainda existe e...

-Isso se resolve rápido. Não é tão difícil como parece.

_**Não, não me deixe mais  
Nunca me deixe...  
Inesquecível é você  
Digo então mais uma vez:  
Não, não me deixe mais  
Nunca me deixe...**_

Ela deitou no peito dele e ele sabia que ela estava sorrindo.

-Depois das provas vou falar com ela. Sem falta. Por um fim em toda essa palhaçada. Mione...

-Hmm...

-Eu nunca vou esquecer você. Te amo.

Ele me disse que era a pessoa mais feliz do mundo e que teria quem amava consigo por toda eternidade. Me disse que nunca mais nada o colocaria por baixo e que, em breve, seria o que queria, com quem queria. E não demorou muito para ele aprender a nunca dizer nunca.

Estava sendo utópico demais, foi o que descobriu logo, mas eu só pude saber quando voltei da Lua-de-Mel.

_**Se eu não tiver você  
Agora e sempre vai estar  
Preso em meus olhos...  
Inesquecível em mim...**_

****

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888******

**(N/A) **Olá pessoas ! capitulo novo pra vocês !

Obrigada ari, thaty & luiza potter (:

Agora que as minhas provas já estão quase dando uma pausa eu acho que vai dar pra eu escrever mais oks ?

Kissus

**BL**


	5. Sangue

Encontros & Desencontros – R/M pós DH

**Encontros & Desencontros**** – R/M pós DH**  
_Envolvente como você nunca viu._

**CAP 4 - ****SANGUE**

Oito dias na Itália e todas as coisas ficam fora do controle. Às vezes dá a impressão de que nada funciona quando não estamos por perto.

No dia seguinte que voltei de Lua-de-Mel fui para o Ministério, porque alguém tem que trabalhar. As pessoas me viam e cumprimentavam "Como vai, Srª Potter?" e eu dizia estar bem. Até então.

Na hora do almoço, encontrei Luna à caminho do restaurante do Ministério.

-Ginny! Como você está bonita! Pra mim isso tem outro nome... - ela sussurrou em meu ouvido e eu não pude deixar de rir. - Quero que me conte cada detalhe da viagem. Quer dizer... você pode me privar de algumas coisas, mas o mais legal eu quero saber !

Já estavamos na fila do restaurante quando terminei de contar tudo que Luna queria saber e ela pôde completar com uma expressão séria:

-Gin... você viu a Mione, desde que voltou? Falou com ela?

-Não... nem vi...

-É que... faz uma semana que ela não vem trabalhar e nem às aulas... eu não sei o que ela tem, mas suspeito, sabe ? Tem tanta coisa que você precisa saber ! Mas acho melhor esperarmos o tempo da Mione...

-Olha ela lá ! - apontei. Hermione estava sentada numa das mesas coletivas do restaurante, num canto mais vazio, só cutucando a comida. Luna e eu fomos até ela após pegar nossa refeição. - Você pagou uma boa quantia de galeões nessa comida, mocinha, entrão tate de comer tudo !

-GINNY ! - Hermione ergueu os olhos e sorriu com essa exclamação quando me viu, levantou e me abraçou, perguntou se eu estava bem e pediu que eu contasse tudo da viagem.

-Foi perfeito. - eu disse. - Mas e você, Mione ? Está bem ?

O brilho dos olhos dela desapareceu como o seu sorriso, eles perderam o foco e caíram sob a comida intocada sob a mesa, ela suspirou e meneou a cabeça.

-Bem... - olhou nos meus olhos e nos de Luna. Estávamos, as duas, de cada lado dela e, por fim, ela caiu no choro, sem saber que eu já sabia porquê, e nos disse que contaria tudo. Eu bem queria a versão dela mesmo.

**&**

Ron chegara na minha sala logo cedo com a feição abatida, sentou-se cansado à minha frente.

-Oi mana. - sorriu como se estivesse doente. - Como foi de Lua-de-Mel? Não responda. - e riu da própria piada. Mas eu já estava preocupada o suficiente para não conseguir esboçar um sorriso. - Gin... preciso que... quero. Quero que você e Harry sejam meus padrinhos de casamento.

Eu demorei alguns instantes para entender.

-O quê?

-Meus... padrinhos de casamento...

-Que casamento ? Vai casar com quem ?

Ele suspirou, do mesmo jeito que Hermione suspirou mais tarde, no restaurante, coçou a cabeça e me encarou.

-Lilá. Vou me casar com Lilá.

-COMO ASSIM ? - me levantei e ele pôs a mão na testa.

-Ginny, por favor, já é difícil o suficiente...

-Porque diabos - disse mais baixo, voltando a me sentar e aproximando-me de meu irmão - você vai casar com Lilá ? E aquele papo da Hermione, de vocês ficarem juntos pra sempre ?

-Deu tudo errado. Na segunda-feira fui falar com a Lilá. E sabe o que eu encontrei ?...

Ron me disse que foi ao Institudo de Artes, na segunda, encontrar Lilá depois da aula para acabar o namoro e, quando chegou lá, soube que havia o maior quebra pau na Dança. Imediatamente, seguiu para aquele lado do Instituto e deu de cara com Lilá e Padma Patil agredindo uma à outra física e verbalmente. Até que Padma cansou-se do show e saiu da sala xingando Lilá até a 5ª geração.

-O que acontece aqui ?

-Essa palhaça ! - a loira respondeu ríspida. - Não sabe qual é o seu lugar, não ?

-Lilá ! Pare de gritar ! Me diz o motido dessa palhaçada ?

-Ela diz que nosso relacionamento é uma fachada ! Que não há amor entre nós ! Que ridícula ! É nessas horas que vemos quem realmente nos conhece...

Mas Ron não escutava muita coisa. Acabara de lembrar-se porque fora até lá. E um segundo mais tarde já se esquecera porque Lilá desmaiara em seus braços e sangrava ! Foi o que ele me disse.

-Grávida ? - eu exclamei perguntando. Aplaudi. - Parabéns, Ron Weasley. Não tenho mais nada pra dizer.

-Ginny, não fale assim !

-RON ! NÃO CONSEGUE VER ? NÃO TEVE CORAGEM DE DISPENSÁ-LA MESMO ASSIM ? CADÊ O SEU SANGUE GRIFINÓRIO ? SEU SANGUE WEASLEY ? Não percebe que assim pode perder Hermione pra sempre ?

Ele deixou uma lágrima escapar.

-Eu já perdi.

Franzi a testa.

-Não é só isso.

**&**

Depois de alguns copos de água com açúcar, Luna e eu levamos Hemrione num lugar mais reservado que um restaurante.

-Desculpe, Gin, por estragar o seu retorno assim. - ela disse entre lágrimas e eu bufei.

-Deixa disso. Quer conversar ?

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888******

**(N/A)** Olá pessoas ! :)

Postando mais um cap !

Não sei se ele fez alguém chorar como a Thaty achou que choraria, mas está aí... a fic está tomando um caminho tenso, como eu quis que tomasse (isso é um bom sinal, não?).

Mina... bom... a intensão é confundir mesmo ! :D por isso ela chama Encontros & Dessencontros, porque o enredo vai e vem.

Mas você está conseguindo acompanhar a historia ? essa é minha preocupação... tente lê-la novamente (aproveite que minha historia é curtinha !), se não der certo, fale novamente oks ?

Manú ! está aí a continuação que pediu. Huhu

Obrigada a todos que estão lendo, obrigada pra quem ta comentando e talz...

Espero que continuem me agüentando até o fim da fic oks ? e pra quem lê a minha outra fic, assim que as provas derem um tempo, eu termino de postar huh?

Kissus

**BL**


	6. Fracassada

Encontros & Desencontros – R/M pós DH

**Encontros & Desencontros – R/M pós DH**  
_Envolvente como você nunca viu._

**CAP 5 - ****FRACASSADA**

_"Amor foge a dicionários__  
__e a regulamentos vários"_ Drummond

-Foi tão ruim... - Hermione soluçou tristonha. Luna conjurou mais aguá no copo dela.

-Mione, é melhor você falar... talvez desabafar ajude um tantão.

-Quer nos contar? - completei. - juramos que depois, se achar melhor, pode nos lançar um _Obliviate_.

Ela riu entre uma lágrima e um soluço. Bebeu um pouco de água.

-Aquela... loira horrível! Ela me tratou tão mal...

-Lilá? - perguntei. - mas...

_**Bite the dust**__  
Fracassada  
__**Trust in me, anything you can do**__  
Acredite em mim, tudo que fizer  
__**I can do better than you**__  
Eu posso fazer melhor que você  
__**Bite the dust**__  
Fracassada  
__**Some things are really impossible**__  
Algumas coisas são realmente impossíveis  
__**You're no exception to the rules**__  
Você não é uma excessão à regra_

-Eu estava no Ministério, lá pelas bandas do restaurante, quando ela veio ao meu encontro...

"-Hermione! Que bom te ver! - ela disse. Cínica. Nunca gostou de mim. - eu precisava tanto te contar a novidade pessoalmente...

-Novidade? Adoro novidades. - mal podia imaginar o que seria. A loira é uma cobra.

-Olha, eu faço questão da sua presença, viu? Não só eu como o Ron.

-Presença onde?

_**Bite the dust**__  
Fracassada  
__**How many times I got to tell you?**__  
__Quantas vezes eu tenho que lhe dizer?  
__**People need to see you**__  
As pessoas precisam te ver  
__**Bite the dust**__  
Fracassada  
__**You see, I'm really helping you**__  
Você vê, estou te ajudando  
__**I'm keeping you from looking a fool**__  
Eu continuo fazendo fazer você parecer uma tola_

-Ora, como onde? No nosso casamento, claro. Ainda não temos o convite oficial, mas você receberá, com certeza. Afinal, é uma convidada especialíssima ! Minha colaga de quarto por tantos anos e amiga de Ron. Você não pode faltar, viu ?

_**She's got a plan to have my man**__  
Ela tem um plano para ter meu homem  
__**She's going to have to deal with me**__  
Ela terá que lidar comigo_

Eu não sei qual era a minha expressão no momento, mas sei que ela sorria tão diferente... como se fosse uma missão cumprida, sabe?

-Não me surpreende que você esteja suspresa. Aliás, todos estamos. É que com a vinda do Pedrinho...

-Quem ?

_**Bite the dust**__  
Fracassada  
__**Big girl, I really hope**__  
Grande garota, eu realmente espero  
__**You get the message I'm trying to convey**__  
Que você entenda a mensagem que quero passar  
__**Bite the dust**__  
Fracassada  
__**'Cause you're pushing me to the edge**__  
Porque você está me tirando do sério  
__**And I ain't time to play**__  
E eu não tenho tempo pra brincadeiras_

De repente, Ron chegou arfando. Viera correndo nos encontrar.

-Oi meu amor. Estava justamente contando - ela disse com a mão no ventre - do nosso casamento, estava convidando-a, não é legal ? Já falei que ela é convidada especial !

_**Bite the dust**__  
Fracassada  
__**How many times I got to tell you ?**__  
Quantas vezes tenho que lhe falar ?  
__**He's where he wants to be**__  
Ele está onde quer estar_

Ron me olhava de forma incompreensível. Não sei o que ele queria dizer, mas Lilá falou pelos dois.

-...Estava contando agora sobre o Pedrinho. - ela olhou pra mim. - foi tão fácil escolher o nome. E pensar que eu quase perdi meu bebê..."

-Eu bem achei que fosse algo relacionado ao casamento do Ron, mesmo... - Luna disse.

-Fiquei tão óbvia assim ?

-Eu supus. Hermione, nós convivemos ! No mínimo, eu poderia tirar as minhas conclusões.

-Claro...

-Mas então ? Vai deixar por isso mesmo ?

-Que eu posso fazer, Gin ?

-Pode lutar por ele, oras !

-Como ? Eles têm um filho !

-Mas você tem o amor dele ! Ela não !

-Mas eu já perdi. E pensar que eu me entreguei pra ele... - ela tomou um gole de água enquanto Luna e eu trocávamos um olha triste.

Eles tinham tudo pra ser felizes.

_**Oh, sugar I got him**__  
Oh, querida eu o tenho  
__**I got 20/20 vision, I can see that you want my man**__  
Eu tenho visão vinte por vinte, posso ver que você quer meu homem  
__**Oh, sugar I got him**__  
Oh, querida eu o tenho  
__**'Cause is my job to make you undrestand**__  
Porque é meu trabalho fazer você entender  
__**Oh, sugar I got him**__  
Oh, querida eu o tenho  
__**Try to make a move and I'm on him like 5-O**__  
Tentando se mover e eu estou com ele como 5 para O  
__**Oh, sugar I got him**__  
Oh, querida, eu o tenho  
__**So you can go, 'cuz I got him**__  
Então você pode ir, porque eu o tenho  
__**I got him**__  
Eu o tenho_

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888******

**(N/A)** Capitulo curtinho. Não sei se a minha historia é pra fazer chorar... Prometo que o próximo cap vai ser maior.

Agora a fic está no mesmo ponto aqui e na F&B, então ambas demorarão um pouco para ser postadas, sakas ? Mas eu prometo não me demorar muito... sei como é chato ficar esperando e esperando pra ler uma fic... ainda mais quando os capítulos são curtos e a narrativa acelerada, como a minha. :S

Espero que estejam gostando. Obrigada pra quem comenta.

Até o próximo !

**BL**


	7. Caminhos

Encontros & Desencontros – R/M pós DH

**Encontros & Desencontros – R/M pós DH**  
_Envolvente como você nunca viu._

**CAP 6 - ****CAMINHOS**

O1 de Dezembro de 1999 foi uma data que não saiu da minha cabeça por muito tempo. Fiquei duas semanas tentando convencer Ron de que era loucura essa historia de casamento e blablabla, mas ele não voltaria atrás.

Acordei na manhã do dia 1° com a impressão de ter só fechado os olhos. Talvez porque fora isso mesmo que ocorrera. Passara a noite toda pensando no que Ron me falara um dia antes.

_-Gin, - ele falou sério. - eu decidi várias coisas. Não me peça para voltar atrás. Amanhã você vai saber tudo.___

_-Tudo o quê ?___

_-Amanhã._

O que diabos eu ia saber ?

levantei e tomei um banho demorado. Desci e Harry já estava tomando café. Nenhum dos dois tinha forças nem para falar. Estavamos esgotados e nem sabíamos que era só o começo.

No caminho pro salão onde seria o casamento, passei o ap da Mione. Ela estava na sala assistindo TV, com os olhos inchados; deixara a porta destrancada e parecia não viver há algum tempo.

-Ah, não ! Eu não aceito isso ! Hermione Granger, levante sua bunda desse sofá AGORA e vamos dar um up no visual !

Ela fez só uma careta.

-Estou falando sério ! BORA ! - eu a puxei pelo braço. - o Harry está esperando no carro !

-Ginevra ! você tem noção de que o amor da minha vida casa hoje e eu estou sozinha ? Tem noção ? E eu nem posso voltar pro Krum, não faria sentido...

-Mione, saia daí !...

-NÃO, VOCÊ NÃO TEM NOÇÃO ! PORQUE, APESAR DE TUDO E BLABLABLA, HOJE O AMOR DA SUA VIDA É SEU MARIDO ! ELE NÃO CASOU COM A CHO, ASSIM COMO O RON ESTÁ CASANDO COM A LILÁ !

Primeiro eu fiquei estática com a reação dela, depois, minha contra-reação foram palmas com a testa enrugada.

-Parabéns Hermione, você caiu no jogo da Lilá. Você e Ron são feitos mesmo um para o outro, ambos caíram direitinho. Estão jogando o jogo que ela quer que joguem.

-E o que você quer que eu faça, Gin ? - ela disse com os olhos marejados.

-Dê a volta por cima, é claro ! Vá no casamento ! Mostre a ela que você é forte !

-Ir no casamento é loucura...

-Hermione ! Você NÃO é uma fracassada ! Você é minha melhor amiga, é quem sempre me apoiou. Era a aluna mais inteligente de Hogwarts e a medibruxa mais brilhante da Europa. Não é algo tão banal, não me contradiga, eu estou certa - cortei quando ela ameaçou falar - que vai por alguém tão completo como você por baixo. Harry e eu vamos deixar você no mesmo salão que a Luna. Quero você linda e bela hoje. Quero você causando mais que a noiva.

Uma hora mais tarde, lá estava eu ajudando nos últimos retoques do casamento. Lilá estava absurdamente nervosa. OKS, qualquer noiva fica nervosa no dia do casamento, mas a Lilá é a Lilá. O dia foi agitado e tenso. Chegou um momento que eu não aguentava mais e tive que falar pro Harry me levar pra nos trocarmos.

Ron fugira de mim o dia todo. Sempre que eu o via (de longe) ele estava com alguma bebida na mão.

No fim da tarde, com todos devidademente arrumados, os convidados começaram a chegar.

-Ah ! Meu Merlin ! Olhe Bill, esta lugarr... - escutei Fleur falando.

Oks, tenho que admitir: Lilá tem um bom gosto assustador; não foi a toa que eu a escolhi para organizar meu casamento ! Eu não sou boba !

O casamento de Ron e Lilá contava com rosas vermelhas por toda parte, ela dizia que não há nada mais expressivo que a cor vermelha; e amarelo. Na verdade estava tudo a cara dela. O vermelho intenso sob o brilho do Sol (amarelo... sol... sacou ?). Mas estava tudo muito belo.

Hermione chegou com Luna e sentou no primeiro banco. Ela usava um vestido vermelho como a decoração da festa e tinha os cebelos soltos e brilhantes, praticamente perfeita.

Mas a hora mais crítica foi a da cerimônia. Ron subiu no altar, deu de cara com Hermione e balançou. Os dois balançaram. Percebi muito claramente os olhos de ambos perderem o foco. Mione olhou para mim, mas não consegui decifrar o que aquele olhar significava. Até porque a marcha nupcial começara a tocar e Lilá já entava no salão.

Também tenho que admitir que o vestido de Lilá era lindo, todo branco com bordados em vermelho feitos à mão, que contrastavam absurdamente com seus cabelos loiros soltos com alguns cachos. Mantinha um sorriso tão radiante quanto suas madeixas.

Mais uma vez Hermione balançou, eu a vi se segurando em Luna.

Se partir de um olhar profissional, o casamento de Ron e Lilá foi um dos mais lindos do mundo bruxo. Mas, pra mim, nunca um casamento foi tão horrível, nunca me senti tão mal em um casamento. Meus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas não por emoção, mas por revolta. Não era certo ! Por que as coisas tinham que ser tão complicadas ?

-Harry... eu não quero ser testemunha disso. - sussurrei para ele.

-Gin... a gente não tem escolha.

-Isso é tão errado...

Eu olhava pro Ron e me dava a impressão que ele não estava absorvendo uma palavra do mestre de cerimônia. Eu olhava para Hermione e a via cada vez mais apoiada em Luna e com os olhos mais marejados. Olhava para Luna e ela tentava ser o mais forte que conseguiria.

"Ainda há tempo para voltar atrás." eu pensava comigo.

-Lavender Susan Brown, - "Ainda há tempo" - aceita Ronald Billius Weasley - "Ainda há tempo" - como seu legitmo esposo ?

"Ainda há tempo."

-Sim ! - ela respondeu com um sorriso.

Olhei para Ron. Acho que ele não estava respirando. "Ainda há tempo..."

-Ronald Billius Weasley, aceita...

-Diz que não. - sussurrei.

-...Lavender Susan Brown...

-Diz que não - olhei para Hermione e Luna e elas balbuciavam a mesma coisa.

-...como sua legitma esposa ?

-Diz que não. - eu falava.

-Diz que não. - Hermione falava.

-Diz que não.

Ron demorou para responder.

-Ronald ?

-Diz que não.

-Aceito.

Pisquei devagar e uma lágrima grossa caiu dos meus olhos. Olhei para Harry e ele tinha uma expressão indecifrável. Olhei para Hermine e seu rosto estava lavado de lágrimas, mas ela se manteve firme até o fim da cerimônia.

**xxxx**

-Hermione, por Merlin... Levante o rosto, você não é assim...

-A gente tinha tudo pra dar certo. Será que a gente nunca vai encontrar nosso lugar nesse mundo, Luna ?

Eu estava entrando na cozinha quando escutei essas coisas da Luna e Hermione. Ela, a Mione, estava encostada numa mesa, com uma taça de vinho na mão e com a maquiagem borrada de chorar.

-Que está acontecendo aqui ? - perguntei. - o que aconte com o seu brilho, Mione ?

-Gin, eu não tenho motivos para ficar aqui. Vou embora.

Ela deu um passo em direção à porta, mas eu a segurei.

-Epa, epa. Paradinha aí ! Não vai à lugar nenhum.

-Ginevra, você não acha que já foi humilhação suficiente ? - ela disse entre lágrimas.

-A humilhação está na sua cabeça, Mione. - Luna disse séria.

-Exatamente. Quantas vezes tenho que falar que você vai dar a votla por cima ? Eles não vão dar certo, Mione. Esse casamento não dura dois anos ! Vocês pertencem um ao outro. Vamos. Arrume essa maquiagem, largue essa bebida e bora pro salão. Eu tenho que continuar ajudando a Lilá. - peguei uma bandeja de doces. - mas não vou ficar pra lá e pra cá. Voltem pro salão. Ainda falta a fala dos noivos.

Ao sair sa cozinha, peguei uma champagne com um garçom e entreguei a bandeja de doces para outro. Harry vinha em minha direção com um ar preocupado.

-Ron quer falar conosco. Não sei, não gostei do jeito dele.

Fomos rápido pro salão e paramos próximo à mesa de frios. Ron se aproximou com ar de bêbado controlado.

-Gin. Sabe que você é a minha irmãzinha e que eu amo você, né ?

-Claro que sei, Ron.

-Você me empentelhava e empentelha até hoje, mas eu amo você.

-Que bom, Ron.

-Harry. Você é meu melhor amigo cara. Eu amo você.

-To ligado. Você fala isso sempre que está bêbado.

-Não ! É sério, meu. Você tá no meu coração pra sempre. É importante pra mim que vocês entendam isso. Que eu amo vocês pra sempre. - troquei um olhar com Harry. Afinal, o que ele queria ? - Não importa o que aconteça: vocês estão comigo.

-Oks, Ron... - eu estava receosa. - Era isso que você tinha pra falar ?

-Não. - ele virou-se para a porta. - Luna ! Eu preciso falar pra você: você entrou na minha vida de forma inusitada e conquistou o meu respeito. Vou te respeitar pra sempre. Hermione... - ele pausou e falou um pouco mais baixo. - Me encontre na saída do estacionamento em meia hora.

Ele virou as costas no momento em que eu trocava um olhar confuso com Harry, Mione e Luna se aproximavam mais de nós e Lilá batica com a colher em uma das taças para atrair a atenção das pessoas.

-Com licença, gente. Obrigada por virem compartilhar dessa alegria conosco. O Ron e eu temos algumas coisas para falar.

Ron se posicionou ao lado da então esposa, pigarreou e ergueu sua taça de vinho.

-Primeiro, um brinde à família. - todos ergueram suas taças, brindando. - Segundo: obrigado à vocês que vieram participar disso, que é tão imporante para nós. Se estão aqui, é porque são importantes. - Lilá sorria o tempo todo. Estava me irritando. - Bom... terceiro, mas não menos importante... - ele suspirou.

_**I gotta say what's on my mind**__  
Tenho que dizer o que está em minha mente  
__**Something about us, doesn't seem right these days**__  
Algo entre nós não parece certo esses dias  
__**Life keeps getting in the way**__  
A vida continua seguindo o seu caminho  
__**Whenever we try, somehow the plan, is always rearranged**__  
Por mais que tentemos, de alguma forma o plano se desfez_

-Temos que contar que, apartir de amanhã, estamos de Lua-de-Mel e não voltamos. - foi o momento para todos prenderem a respiração. - Recebi uma proposta de emprego na Austrália e eles vão pagar o meu curso de Biologia. Lilá e eu conversamos e chegamos à conclusão de que a melhor coisa a fazer seria nos mudar para lá, aceitar a proposta.

_**It's so hard to say**__  
É difícil dizer  
__**But I've gotta do what's best for me**__  
Mas tenho que fazer o que é melhor pra mim  
__**You'll be ok**__  
Você vai ficar bem..._

-É melhor para nós. Criarmos noss filho longe da sombra da guerra, que estará inevitavelmente presente por muito tempo. Criá-lo longe dos fantasmas do passado.

-Ele só pode estar brincando. - exclamei.

-Mas espero que não se esqueçam de nós. Vocês vão estar em nossos corações por muito tempo. Nós viremos visitar, com certeza, e vocês pode ir nos ver ! Só espero que entendam que tudo que estamos fazendo é o melhor que nos resta fazer.

_**I gotta to go on and be who I am**__  
Preciso seguir e ser quem eu sou  
__**I just don't belong here**__  
Eu não petenço a esse lugar  
__**I hope you understand**__  
Espero que você entenda  
__**We mind find our place in this world some day**__  
Nós encontraremos o nosso lugar nesse mundo um dia  
__**But at least for now, I gotta go my on way**__  
Mas, por enquanto, eu vou seguir o meu caminho._

**xxxx**

Uma hora depois, encontrei Luna novamente na cozinha devorando salgadinhos e coisas gostosas de festas.

-Essa é a melhor parte, sabe ? Poder comer, comer... Prometo que segunda faço regime, mas festa é sagrado. Ouvi dizer que tem pudim, é verdade ? - eu ri. Luna é a mesma sempre.

-É sim, logo eles soltam os doces bons. Você sabe se o Ron e a Mione se encontraram ?

-Então... eu a vi há uns dez munitos, passando pra lá - ela apontou para a entrada/saída do salão. - e não vi mais...

Antes dela terminar de falar eu já estava saindo na direção que ela apontou.

Começara a nevar e alguns flocos brancos já cobriam o chão. Não seria dificil encontrar Hermione com aquele vestido vermelho, certo ? Errado. Demorei para achá-la.

Ela havia saído do estacionamento, estava sentada na esquina com uma garrafa de vinho, chorava silenciosamente e ameaçou levantar quando me viu.

-Não saia do lugar. - eu disse. - Me conte o que aconteceu. - eu tirei a bebida dolado dela.

-Ele disse que está fazendo isso pra não me machucar. Disse que é melhor para nós não nos vermos. COMO ASSIM ? DÓI MUITOMAIS NÃO TÊ-LO POR PERTO !

-Mas, talvez, vê-lo com Lilá não seja legal...

-Nós ainda seríamos próximos...

-As pessoas, mesmo longe, podem estar muito proximas em nossos corações.

-Isso já não é problema suficiente, Gin ?

-As duas coisas não são problemas ?

_**Don't wanna leave it all behind**__  
Não quero deixar isso para trás  
__**but I get my hopes up**__  
Mas tenho esperanças  
__**an I watch then fall ev'ry time**__  
Eu vejo isso cair o tempo todo  
__**Another color turns to grey**__  
Todas as cores ficam cinza  
__**and it's just to hard to watch it all slowly fade away.**__  
__É dificil ver tudo isso indo embroa devagar_

Ela suspirou, uma lágrima grossa caiu.

-Pra mim isso não faz sentido.

-Mione ! Ele está dando à você a chance de recomeçar; ele está tentando partir do zero.

-Fazendo o quê ? Colocando lembranças de quase 9 anos de história numa penseira e jogando-a fora ? Não faz sentido, Ginevra !

-Ele está tentando acertar ! O seu jeito de tentar acertar é diferente do jeito dele. Por isso que nunca ficaram juntos ! Porque, na maioria das vezes, você não dava espaço para ele agir da forma dele. Eu também não acho certo, mas ele está tentando acertar.

_**I'm leavin' today**__  
Estou deixando hoje  
__**'cause i've gotta do what's best for me**__  
Porque tenho que fazer o que é melhor pra mim  
__**You'll be ok**__  
Você vai ficar bem._

Hermione afundou o rosto entre os joelhos, chorando de soluçar.

-Isso não é certo...

Tomei um gole do vinho.

-Ela simplesmente podia não existir.

-Mas pense, Mione: se Lilá não existisse... hoje você e o Ron teriam descobero que se amam tanto ?

Mione olhou para mim com um ar pensativo.

-Não sei... - disse baixinho.

-Há males que vêm para bem.

-Mas esse mal prejudicou minha vida toda daqui pra frente, Gin. Me transformou em fantasma do passado a ser apagado.

-Vocês vão ficar juntos um dia...

-QUANDO ? A VIDA NÃO ESPERA, GIN ! O QUE VAI SER DE NÓS ?

_**What about us ?**__  
O que sobre nós ?  
__**What about everything we've been through ?**__  
__O que sobre tudo que passamos ?  
__**What about trust ?**__  
O que sobre verdade ?  
__**You know I never wanted to hurt you !**__  
Você sabe que eu nunca quis lhe machucar_

-Você sabe que, quando se ama, o tempo diminui. Por mais que passem os anos, o amor é o mesmo. Vocês estão juntos pra sempre em seus corações.

-Corações... Ele está vivendo a vida dele ! Eu nunca mais vou existir...

-Mione... acredite ! É mais dificil para ele do que você imagina.

-Eu não imagino.

_**What about me ?**__  
O que sobre mim ?  
__**What am I supposed to do ?**__  
__O que eu suponho fazer ?  
__**I gotta leave but**__  
Tenho que ir mas  
__**I miss you**__  
Sentirei sua falta..._

-Você tem que seguir ! Tem que aproveitar, pois não há mais tempo ! Hermione, ele me disse ontem que não vai voltar atrás. Ele fez escolhas e deixou, para você, o caminho livre. Ele quer que você siga seu caminho.

_**I've gotta to go on and be who I am**__  
Preciso seguir e ser quem eu sou  
__**Why you have to go ?**__  
Por que você tem que ir ?  
__**I just don't belong here**__  
Eu simplesmente não pertenço a esse lugar  
__**I hope you understand**__  
Espero que você entenda  
__**I trying to understand**__  
Estou tentando entender  
__**We mind find our place in this world some day**__  
Nós acharemos nosso lugar nesse mundo um dia  
__**But at least for now**__  
Mas por enquanto  
__**I wanna you to stay !**__  
Eu quero que você fique !  
__**I gotta go my on way !**__  
Tenho que seguir meu proprio caminho_

-Será que eu consigo ?

-É claro que vai. Você é forte e tem a vida pela frente.

**xxxx**

Naquela mesma noite Ron se despediu de nós. Ele me deu um abraço apertado e longo enquanto me agradecia por milhões de coisas. ELe queria voltar, mas não tão logo. Ele queria apostar no incerto. Eu jurei que não duraria dois anos.

O incerto, às vezes, engana a gente.

_**I've got to go on and be who I am**__  
Preciso seguir e ser quem eu sou  
__**What about us ?**__  
O que sobre nós ?  
__**I just don't belong here**__  
Eu não pertenço a esse lugar  
__**I hope you understand**__  
Espero que você entenda  
__**Trying to understand**__  
Estou tentando entender  
__**We mind fid our place in this world dome day**__  
Nós acharemos nosso lugar nesse mundo um dia  
__**But at least for now**__  
Mas agora eu vou  
__**I gotta fo my on way**__  
Vou ser do jeito que eu sou_

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**(N/A)** Olas meus leitores mais lindos !

Desculpem a demora, mas lembram aquela história de semana do demônio ? Então. Tomou todo o meu tempo T.T E mesmo assim eu ainda tenho provas pra fazer, sakas ?

Well... eis um cap GIGANTE pra vocês. Oks, nem é tão grande assim, mas aconteceu uma boa quantidade de coisa, que é fundamental para a seqüência da história (:

No papel faltam 6 capitulos pra fic terminar, mas, aqui pra vocês, faltam 9 ! Assim que as coisas acalmarem (eu espero que elas acalmem, sabe ?) eu posto pra vocês oks ?

Obrigada por não desistirem de mim e obrigada pelas reviews !

Um kissu especial para: Luiza Potter, Ane Malfoy e as pessoas que acompanham na F&B.

Até a próxima !

**BL**


	8. Falhas & Tudo

Encontros & Desencontros – R/M pós DH

**Encontros & Desencontros – R/M pós DH**  
_Envolvente como você nunca viu._

**CAP 7 - ****FALHAS & TUDO**

-Oi Gin ! Como vai de casa e emprego novo ? - dizia a cabeça de Luna na minha lareira.

Era mais ou menos metade de fevereiro e Harry e eu estavamos numa casona linda na Africa do Sul. Trabalhar lá estava sendo um grande desafio. A Africa é um continente que nasceu de forma errada; ele é errado desde o inicio. As "pequenas" gangues e máfias bruxas comandam os dois mundos - bruxo e trouxa. Pequenas entre aspas, porque nenhuma dessas gangues e máfias era pequena. Por mais pessoas que morram na Africa, mais pessoas existem para morrer - e isso é fato.

Ter uma casa como a nossa, até para o mundo bruxo africano, era privilégio. Logo o primeiro caso que peguei tratava da atual máfia que comandava a Africa do Sul naquela época.

-Fiquei sabendo que tem muito trabalho no jornal, heim ? Se você resolveu aparecer na minha lareira, é porque tem algo muito importante pra falar.

-Merlin ! Eu não posso simplesmente querer jogar conversa fora ? - ela disse indignada. - Mas, de fato, eu tenho. Você tem noticias do Ron ?

-Mais ou menos. Da ultima vez ele me disse que estava adorando o curso e que a barriga da Lilá está crescendo.

-A Hermione está grávida. - eu prendi a respiração.

-Como ?

-Estando grávida. Só eu sei. E você, agora.

-Mas...

-É do Ron, mas ela não quer que ele saiba.

-Mas...

-Fale com ela, tente convencê-la ! Não faz nenhum sentido o Ron não saber que tem um filho.

-Mas Luna...

-Eu já tentei. Não deu certo. Você pode vir no fim de semana ?

**xxxx**

-Meu Merlin ! O que faz Ginevra Weasley Potter largar o seu emprego e vir para Londres ?

-É sábado, Mione. Ninguém trabalha de sábado. Como você tá ?

Hermione comprara um apartamento no centro de Londres, proximo ao St. Mungos, onde trabalhava. Era um ap simples, mas bem mobiliado, confortável sem muita magia.

-Cadê o seu marido ?

-Minha mãe está bajulando ele desde que chegamos. Está enchendo o Harry de doces e coisinhas que ela só faz pra ele. E não adianta eu avisar que, na nossa profissão, ele tem que ficar em forma. - ela riu, mas seus olhos diziam outra coisa.

-Sinto falta da sua casa.

-Você pode ir lá quando quiser, mas a Toca já não é minha casa; é a casa dos meus pais.

-Eu sei... É que, Gin... aconteceu tanta coisa naquele lugar, que não dá pra pensar que vocês Weasleys todos não estão mais juntos naquele lugar.

-É só uma questão de costume. E você ? Me conte uma novidade.

-Estou noiva.

-Quê ?

Eu esperava que ela me dissesse _qualquer_ coisa, menos isso.

-Noiva. Krum e eu vamos nos casar.

-Mas... como assim ? Você não disse que não era pra sempre ?

-Disse. Mas sabe de uma coisa ? Eu descobri que o Viktor realmente me ama.

-Por quê ?

-Porque ele me aceitou apesar de tudo.

-Tudo ? - me fiz de desentendida.

-Sim. Ginny... tenho algo muito importante para falar pra você.

-Diga.

-Depois de tudo que você me falou, no casamento do Ron, eu pensei muito, muito mesmo, e cheguei à conclusão de que você tinha razão. Ron me deu a oportunidade de viver a minha vida e devo aproveitar isso. Mas ele sempre vai estar comigo, porque além de nossos corações estarem próximos, eu tenho um filho dele. - fiz uma expressão supresa para fingir que não sabia disso. - Mas preste atenção, eu não quero que ele saiba !

-Mas Hermione ! O que você vai fazer quando um molequinho ruivo nascer ? O Krum vai assumir como dele ?

-Não. Meu filho vai crescer sabendo que o Krum não é o pai dele, mas também não vai saber quem é o verdadeiro pai. No momento certo ele saberá.

-Você acha isso certo ?

-Eu acho que é o que eu devo fazer.

-Hermione... olhe lá...

-É o que eu acho que devo fazer !

-Oks. - disse meio desconfiada. - e o que você fez pro Krum te aceitar grávida de outro ?

-Falei com ele.

Eu devo ter feito uma cara muito "não-acredito", porque ela completou:

-Não, eu não precisei me esforçar muito.

"Eu decidi que precisava fazer algo que eu não me arrependeria logo que soube que estava grávida. Pensei seriamente em abortar, mas isso era algo que eu, com certeza, me arrependeria. Então eu lembrei do que o Krum me disse, que ele estaria sempre aqui pra mim e talz. Juntei o que ele falou com o que você falou e PUMBA ! Era a solução."

"Eu não fui lá uma namorada perfeita pra ele. Eu sou exigente comigo e, consequentemente, com quem está ao meu redor; quanto mais o Viktor. Eu não dava a devida atenção a ele e eu negligenciava demais o que ele fazia. Eu disse tudo isso pra ele. Não sou perfeita, eu sei. Mas sabe o que ele disse ? Que não há problema."

_**I neglect you when I'm working  
When I need attentio I tent to nag  
I'm a hoist of imperfection  
And you see past all that**_

-Falei do bebê. Ele ficou preocupado, mas eu disse que, com isso, ele não precisava se preocupar. Ele sabe quem é o pai, vai me ajudar e vai estar comigo. Ele superou tudo que há em mim. Era só o que eu precisava.

_**I'm a peasant by some standards  
But in your eyes I'm a queen  
You see potential in all my flaws  
And that's exactly hat I need**_

-Mione... - por mais que ela tentasse me explicar, eu estava preocupada. - Tem certeza...

-Tenho ! Eu gosto do Viktor !

-Gostar não é amar...

-Ele me faz feliz !

-Mesmo ?

-Mesmo.

-E você ? Faz o Krum feliz ?

-Não fiz. Mas estou disposta a fazer.

-Ai meu Merlin...

-Ginny ! Acredite em mim, isso...

-Não...

-...vai dar certo. - falamos juntas. Mione segurou minhas mãos.

-Confie em mim, oks ?

_**I don't know why you love me  
And that's Why I love you  
You catch me when I fall  
Except me flaws and all  
And that's why I love you...**_****

**xxxx**

A vida nos proporciona encontros e desencontros. Às vezes ela parece ser regida por uma criança, como um brinquedo que ela faz o que quiser. Alguns brinquedos são favorecidos, como preferidos que sempre são usados nas melhores brincadeiras. Outros ficam largados. São aqueles que sempre vão parar na casinha do cachorro. Mas chega um dia que a criança cresce e vai brincar com o cachorro - este se torna muito mais divertido e não é nenhuma vida da história - e encontra aquele brinquedo perdido. É a partir desse ponto que ela redescobre que pode fazer o que quiser com ele. Algo simples que pode ser complicado. É só uma questão de conspiração do universo.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888******

**(N/A)** Olás pessoas ! A partir daqui, a fic dá um salto. Agora é hora dela mudar de fase. :D

Faltam 8 capitulos. Espero que dê pra terminar logo.

Obrigada pra quem tem lido e especialmente pra Lôra-Roxa – que me acompanha desde sempre ! – e Luiza Potter, que comentaram no ultimo cap :)

kissus

**BL**


	9. Quatorze Anos

Encontros & Desencontros – R/M pós DH

**Encontros & Desencontros – R/M pós DH**  
_Envolvente como você nunca viu._

**CAP 8 - ****QUATORZE ANOS**

-Ginny ! Venha dar uma olhada nisso ! - Harry me chamou e eu fui ver o que ele queria. - Desde quando eu não sou magro assim ? - eu ri.

-Desde que os filhos começaram a deixar comida no prato.

-Mas você não engordou ! Você que teve três filhos !

-Obrigada, querido. Você não está gordo. Só tem mais quilos que no 6º ano !

Harry estava vendo fotos da época de Hogwarts e essa era uma do time de quadribol, da primeira vez que ele fora capitão. Quatorze anos se passaram desde que eu me mudara para a Africa do Sul e aquele monte de coisa aconteceu. Quatoreze anos e três filhos depois eu comecei a pensar seriamente em voltar para a Inglaterra. Num ataque inusitado à um lugar aleatório uma gangue bruxa acertou um feitiço de raspão em uma das minhas filhas que deu o maior trabalho para muita gente - inclusive os inomináveis onde eu trabalhava. Quase oito meses depois do ocorrido, a familia estava se recuperando.

Ao contrário do que pensei e acreditei que aconteceria, o casamento de Ron e Lilá não durou dois anos. Durava até então. Eles ainda estavam na Austrália e tinham três filhos: o mais velho, Pedro, tinha 14 anos; o segundo, Danilo, com 10 anos e Hallie, a mais nova e unica menina, que tinha 4 anos. Pedro e Danilo eram iguais que nem o Ron, com os cabelos ruivos e olhos azuis, já Hallie parecia com Lilá, com cabelos mais claros.

-Olha isso, meu... - era uma foto da nossa festa de casamento pros padrinhos, na qual estavam Mione e Ron. - Por que deu errado, Gin ?

-Cara... não dá pra saber. - ficamos um pouco em silêncio olhando para a foto. - não toca nesse assunto que chama. - bati na madeira.

-Chama o quê ?

-Não sei. Mas chama.

Mal sabia eu que mais ou menos nessa época (tipo uma semana depois), Ron e Lilá voltavam com seus filhos para a Inglaterra. Fiquei sabendo pela Rebecca, uma das minhas gêmeas (a que não levou feitiço) que eles - Ron e família - estavam em Londres e que o Pedro estudava, agora, na escola que Hermione trabalha: Hogwarts.

O esquema de Hogwarts mudara. Há alguns anos (mais ou menos dois anos depois da 2ª Guerra), os alunos podiam ir para casa ao final do dia ou nos fins de semana através da rede de Flu e não mais como um internato.

Acho que a unica coisa que acertei quatorze anos antes foi que não daria certo o pseudo-relacionamento de Hermione e Viktor Krum; eles estavam separados há uns três anos e tinham uma filha, Marina, que, até então, tinha 7 anos, a mesma idade do meu menino. Por auxilio do destino, Murilo, o filho de Hermione com Ron, era a cara dela; só tinha os olhos um pouco mais claros e o jeito atrapalhado do meu irmão. Ele também estudava em Hogwarts e estava na mesma turma que o Pedro.

-Mãe ! - Marjorie me chamou (e isso foi umas duas semanas depois de eu ver as fotos) - a Mione quer falar com você !

Cheguei na sala e a cabeça de Hermione balançava na minha lareira.

-Merlin ! Que milagre !

-Você sabe que o Ron voltou para Londres, né ? - ela perguntou de sopetão.

-Sei. A Becca me disse.

-Sabe que o Pedro está em Hogwarts ?

-Ahãm.

-Sabe o que o Murilo me disse ?

-Ahn ? - fiquei confusa. - Não.

-Que o aluno novo é super bacana, eles já fizeram amizade e têm a absurda sensação de já se conhecerem há muito tempo.

Eu sentei de queixo caído.

-O que eu faço ?

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888******

**(N/A)** Olás ! A fic mudou de fase, como deu pra perceber desde o título :B

Bom... vou fazer uma capa novra pra essa fase, porque essa já tá ultrapassada GG hehe

Por enquanto é só

Até mais :D

**BL**


	10. Sentido

Encontros & Desencontros – R/M pós DH

**Encontros & Desencontros – R/M pós DH**  
_Envolvente como você nunca viu._

**CAP 9 - ****SENTIDO**

-GINNY ! - alguém gritava esmurrando a minha porta. - GINNY !

-O que foi ? - abri a porta bruscamente e dei de cara com Ron, todo bravo.

-DESDE QUANDO VOCÊ SABE ?

-Sei do quê ? Dá pra fazer o favor de parar de gritar na minha porta ?

-Desde quando - ele falou mais baixo - você sabe do Murilo ?

-A Hermione te contou ? - ele fez uma cara muito brava. - O Mu também já sabe ?

-Não. - eu franzi a testa e indiquei a sala para ele entrar.

-Não ? Mas como você sabe ?

-Ela me falou.

-A Hermione ? A Hermione falou com você ?

Ele abriu a boca para responder, mas fechou-a sem reação.

-Como assim ?

-Ah... Faz tempo que vocês não se falam.

-É, mas... ela não voltaria a falar comigo ?

-Não sei ! Ron, me conte o que aconteceu !

-Aconteceu que o Pedro chegou no fim de semana da primeira semana supercontente com a escola, que já tinha feito um amigo e que tinha uma professora que me conhecia. Oks, hoje, Hogwarts tem um corpo docente que eu conheço bem, mas ele me falou que essa professora queria falar comigo e não queria que Lilá soubesse. Perguntei o nome da professora e o que ele me disse ? Hermione. Semana passada fui pra Hogwarts e trombei com ela no corredor...

-E aí ? - cortei a narrativa dele.

-E aí que foi uma surpresa enorme vê-la depois de tanto tempo ! A única coisa que mudou nela foi que ela está mais linda que nunca ! Eu estava andando no corredor falando com o Neville olhei pra ela e ela estava lá cumprimentando os alunos...

"-Ron - ela disse. - Quanto tempo !

-Olá Mione ! Que bonita que você está, mais bonita eu diria. - ela ficou meio constrangida, mas eu falei no automático, não deu pra segurar. - o Pedro tem aulas com você, não ?

-É ! Ele é a sua cara !

-Ah... só um pouco... - ela riu.

-É um ótimo aluno, muito dedicado. - quando eu abri a boca pra falar "meu filho" ela disse - diferente de alguém que eu conheço, que nunca queria fazer os relatórios e talz...

-Ah ! Assim não vale ! Você me conhece desde os 11 anos !

-E como conheço, Ronald !

Houve um silencio constrangedor até eu resolver falar.

-Pedro disse que você queria falar comigo.

-Quero. A gente pode conversar qualquer dia desses, tipo... não de surpresa ? - ela sorriu.

-Claro ! - eu respondi. Então a gente combinou de se encontrar num pub do centro."

-É de onde você está vindo agora ? - cortei novamente.

-Não exatamente. Eu passei a noite no Caldeirão Furado.

-Falou o que pra Lilá ?

-Que precisava terminar uns relatórios sem a Hallie me atrapalhando o tempo todo. - eu franzi a testa em reprovação. - colou ! A Hallie nunca me deixa trabalhar mesmo ! Bom, de qualquer forma...

"Quando eu cheguei no pub ela já estava lá, um tanto mais exuberante que antes. Ela estava meio preocupada e talz. E eu não tinha a menor idéia do que ela queria me falar.

-A Lilá sabe que você tá aqui ?

-Não.

-Ah...

-Você não tinha casado com o Krum ? Não estou vendo sua aliança.

-Eu separei.

-Hum... - houve um silencio. Ela ficava mexendo no guardanapo da mesa. - Ouvi dizer que vocês têm dois filhos. Como eles reagiram ?

-Uma só.

-Como ?

-A gente só tem uma filha.

-Mas o Pedro disse que você tem um filho da idade dele.

-O Murilo não é filho do Viktor.

-Ah... Mas então... você disse que queria conversar...

-O Murilo é seu filho.

Eu precisei de um tempo para absorver a informação.

-Quê ?

-Depois que você mudou pra Austrália eu soube que estava grávida.

-E por que não me contou ?

-Porque eu não quis ! Foi o que eu achei certo fazer na época.

Eu não sabia o que sentir, se repulsa por ela ter escondido isso de mim ou alegria por ter um filho com ela.

-Mas... isso não faz sentido !

-Pra mim faz sentido, Ron. Foi o que eu fiz. Você escolheu o seu caminho e eu o meu. Hoje ambos vivemos o que nos sujeitamos viver.

-Pelo menos ele... - pensei bem. O menino tinha ido pra casa algumas vezes. Se soubesse, fingia muito bem.

-Não ! O Mu não sabe ! Ele sabe que tem pai, que o pai está vivo, mas não sabe que é você !

-E você não vai contar nunca ?

-Claro que vou. Eu só estou esperando o momento certo, já que agora você já o conhece e ele gosta tanto dos seus filhos.

-Eu sei... mas Mione... você não acha arriscado demais... ?

-Estou disposta a correr o risco, Ronald. Não conta nada pro Murilo, não, por favor ?"

-Bem. Ninguém tem contado nada pra ele desde que ele nasceu.

-O que quer dizer com isso ?

-Que você deve respeitar o pedido da Mione.

-Mas... !

-Eu duvidei dela quando ela me contou essa história maluca 14 anos atrás, mas ela me provou que sabia o que estava fazendo. Faça do jeito dela só mais dessa vez.

**xxxx**

-Como se sente de volta a Londres ?

-Em casa. - todas riram. Estávamos Luna, Lilá e eu na cozinha de casa, jogando conversa fora.

-Você não sabe a agonia que foi acompanhar o que aconteceu de tão longe...

-Nem me lembre. O tempo na África foi mais que o suficiente. Acho que não quero voltar tão cedo pra lá.

-Mas abandonar a profissão você não quer, né ?

-Luna... Você está escrevendo uma matéria ? - todas riram novamente.

-Magina... Estou só atualizando os dados.

-Oks. Minha vez de me atualizar. Me conte: o que o Rob está achando do primeiro ano em Hogwarts ?

-Ah ! Enquanto ele quer voltar todos os dias, a Hadassa quer ir no lugar dele pra não voltar nem de fim de semana. Ela está louca de vontade, mas ainda não tem idade, né ?

-Nossa ! O Danilo também mal espera pra entrar em Hogwarts. No inicio, o Pedro voltava todo dia, mas agora nem quer saber. Diz que arranjou um amigo, Murilo. O menino foi em casa umas três, disse que é filho da Hermione Granger.

-Ah, sim ! - Luna disse. - ela teve 5 minutos de loucura e largou a medicina pra dar aulas em Hogwarts, a pedido do diretor...

-Hum...

-E o Ron, está bem ? - Lilá perguntou, uma pergunta desnecessária eu diria.

-Até que está. Mas ele anda meio estranho. Diz que por causa da pós que ele está fazendo, mas eu não sei...

-Sério ? Pós em que ? - Luna tem um incrível talento pra desviar o assunto desagradável e aproveitar só o que realmente levaria à uma conversa saudável.

-Criaturas Mágicas.

-Olha só ! Mais um da nossa época no corpo docente de Hogwarts, será ?

-Não sei...

Sinceramente ? Espero que não. E acredito que Lilá esperasse a mesma coisa.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888******

**(N/A)** 987465463512156786 anos depois, atualizado. ' Voltaram as aulas dudes ! Mas já estou terminando de escrever. Tenho que aproveitar enquanto não tem 8766531534684 provas e matérias pra estudar. Esse semestre vai ser O semestre, se eu não subir o meu CR eu me jogo do predio do IB (!!), portanto... eu posso estar terminando de escrever no papel, mas posso demorar um pouco pra digitar huh ? vou precisa do perdão de vocês.

Isso também implica que a Magia Oculta vai demorar pra sair um tantim também. O proximo cap está praticamente pronto, falta uma coisitcha só oks ? mas devido os motivos já explanados (?) ele vai custar a sair :S

Sem mais, obrigada e continuem comigo aqui huh ?

**BL**


	11. Consequências

Faz tanto tempo que eu não posto, que aconselho darem uma olhada no cap anterior

Faz tanto tempo que eu não posto, que aconselho darem uma olhada no cap anterior. **BL**

**Encontros & Desencontros – R/M pós DH**  
_Envolvente como você nunca viu._

**CAP 1O - ****CONSEQUÊNCIAS**

-O Murilo ? - eu acenei que não pro Harry. - Não... A Ginny quer falar com você.

-Oi Mione ! Como tá ?

-Desesperada ! O Murilo apareceu por aí ?

-Não... Por quê ?

-Ah... uma longa história... Se você souber de alguma coisa...

-Pó deixar que eu aviso.

-Que bom. Tenho que desligar.

-Beijos ! - desliguei o telefone. - Agora me explique o que você faz aqui.

O Murilo estava no meu sofá meio cabisbaixo, algumas lágrimas escapavam dos seus olhos esverdeados. Harry entregou um copo de água pra ele e ele olhou pras minhas crianças, que estavam no outro sofá.

-Marjorie, Rebecca e Eduardo. Lá para fora ou cada um no seu quarto. Espero que você tenha motivos muito bons pra não querer que sua mãe saiba que você está aqui. - sentei na mesinha de centro, de frente para ele, e Harry no sofá.

-Gin... você sabe quem é o meu pai ?

Eu olhei para ele e ele estava diferente.

-Você já me fez essa pergunta antes e eu já te respondi de outras vezes. Sim, eu sei quem é o seu pai.

-Harry... Você gostava quando os seus tios não respondiam suas perguntas ?

-Eu... - Harry exitou um pouco. - nem um pouco.

-Quem é meu pai ? - Harry e eu trocamos um olhar cumplice.

-Murilo, a sua mãe...

-QUEM É MEU PAI ?

-Escuta...

-POR QUE NINGUÉM NUNCA ME FALOU QUE O RON É O MEU PAI ? - Harry e eu nos entreolhamos. - HEIM ? NUNGUÉM NUNCA ME DIZIA NADA ! POR QUE EU TIVE QUE SABER POR ACASO ?

-Murilo, acho que você está pedindo explicações pras pessoas erradas...

-ACHO QUE NÃO, TIA GIN ! AFINAL, VOCÊ É IRMÃ DO MEU PAI E MELHOR AMIGA DA MINHA MÃE. VOCÊ TAMBÉM TIO HARRY ! E VOCÊS SEMPRE SOUBERAM DE TUDO !

-É verdade, a gente sempre soube. - Harry falou. - Mas olha só, nós prometemos à sua mãe que não contaríamos. Ela queria te contar...

-MAS NÃO CONTOU ! - ele levantou e foi para trás do sofá.

-Quem contou pra você, Mu ?

Ele baixou a cabeça.

-Viktor. - bufei e olhei para o Harry. - Foi sem querer ! Ele achou que eu já soubesse !

-O que mais que ele te disse ?

-Disse que tinha visto a minha mãe e Ron conversando varias vezes e que a Marina falado que eu ia na casa do Pedro. Disse...

-Onde vocês estavam ?

-Estavamos almoçando no Ratatouille, Marina, Viktor e eu. Ele disse que até achava que o casamento do meu pai tinha acabado, pra ele ficar com a minha mãe. - ele estava nervoso e passava a mão insistentemente nos cabelos.

Harry enterrou o rosto nas mãos.

-Onde o Viktor quer chegar...

-Então você fez o quê ?

-Corri pra encontrar minha mãe, é claro ! ela estava fazendo compras no supermercado...

-...de aqui perto. Por isso você veio pra cá.

-Isso ! E sabe o que eu encontrei ? A minha mãe com seu carrinho e o meu pai com a família dele. Eles estavam conversando.

-Merlin...

-O que você fez ? - Harry perguntou.

-O que eu fiz ? Botei a história a limpo, é claro.

-Como ?

**xxxx**

-Eu não compreendo porque tem que ser assim. Em um momento eu estava lá falando com a Lilá sobre o quão bom aluno o filho dela é e no outro o Murilo estava no meio do corredor gritando e perguntando ser era verdade que o Ron era o pai dele.

Eu olhei para Hermione compreensiva.

-Como a Lilá reagiu ?

-Ela ficou confusa, é claro ! Disse pro Ron que isso era um absurdo e perguntou se o menino não estava louco.

-O Ron...

-Disse que não. Que era mesmo o pai do Murilo. Lilá soltou um audível "Como que é ?" e o Pedro me olhou com desprezo. O Murilo saiu correndo e veio pra cá.

-Desculpe não ter avisado antes, mas ele precisava acalmar. Se eu falasse, você viria correndo pra cá e ele não ia mesmo querer voltar.

Ela olhou para o carro, onde estava o filho e suspirou.

-Eu sei. Mas o que eu faço agora ?

-Espera.

Hermione sorriu e virou-se para ir embora.

-Mione ? - ela olhou para mim. - Pode contar comigo sempre, viu ? - os lábios e os olhos dela sorriram.

-Eu vou contar.

_**When the sun shine we shine together**__  
Quando o sol brilha, nós brilhamos juntos  
__**Told you how I'll be here forever**__  
Disse que eu estarei aqui pra sempre  
__**Said I'll always be your friend**__  
Falei que sempre serei sua amiga  
__**Touch enough, Imma stich it out to the end**__  
Prometo. levarei isso pra sempre  
__**Now that's raining more than ever**__  
Agora que está chovendo mais que nunca  
__**Know that we still have each other**__  
Sabemos que sempre teremos um ao outro  
__**You can stay under my umbrella**__  
Você pode ficar debaixo do meu guarda-chuva  
__**You can stay under my umbrella**__  
Você pode ficar debaixo do meu guarda-chuva_

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888******

**(N/A)** oooi gente ! mil perdões ! esse cap estava pronto há SECULOS, mas é que eu realmente não estou tendo tempo NENHUM ! T.T

agora eu tenho que pedir caridosamente toda a paciencia comigo poque esse é o ultimo cap que eu tenho completo. faltam só 5 cap pra acabar a fic e eu não terminei de escrever o 11 ainda. vocês conseguem entender o meu lado ? toda semana eu tenho prova e treino e estágio... fica realmente dificil, mas eu vou fazer o possivel, huh ? vou tentar escrever. essa fic acaba esse ano, eu prometo ! palavra de escoteira ! D

obrigada pra quem lê e só um pouco mais de paciencia, oks ? '

**BL**


	12. Inalcançável

**Encontros & Desencontros – R/M pós DH**  
_Envolvente como você nunca viu._

**CAP 11 - ****INALCANÇÁVEL**  
_Um relato de Hermione Granger_

"DIM DOM - A campainha tocou. Na verdade eu não queria atender ninguém. Eu havia pego licença de uma semana em Hogwarts, meu filho se negava a falar comigo e eu tinha a nítida impressão de que minha vida seguia um rumo muito deplorável.

DIM DOM. Quem estava do outro lado da porta era insistente.

DIM DOM. Insistente ao ponto de me convencer a levantar do sofá e ir atender. Ao abrir a porta, percebi que, a partir de então, muita coisa poderia acontecer.

-O que aconteceu com você?

-Mione, não dá mais, minha casa tá um inferno. - Eu abri a boca.

-Como você queria que estivesse, Ronald? Você está há quase 15 anos com a Lilá, sem contar o 6º ano, e "_de repente_" ela descobre que existiu um outro relacionamento da época que vocês já estavam juntos. E seus filhos? Que sempre te acharam o herói? - Ele me olhou abatido.

-Eu sei de tudo isso.

-Então...?

-Como você está? O Murilo? - Desconversou.

-Murilo foi pra Hogwarts de malas prontas. Vai demorar pra ele voltar pra casa.

-Oh... - Ron respirou fundo. - Não vai me deixar entrar?

-Não. - Respondi depressa, causando surpresa nele. - O que você quer exatamente?

Ele exitou um pouco, olhando sem foco para algo atrás de mim. Depois respirou fundo e me olhou nos olhos. Quase não processei quando ele pressionou seus lábios nos meus. Me permiti sair de meu corpo por alguns instantes e cedi a passagem que sua língua me pedia. Ele passou o braço na minha cintura, me erguento e entrando no meu ap, fechando a porta atrás de si. Me permiti viver aquilo. Eu sentia _tanta_ falta do Ron, queria _tanto_ seus lábios nos meus e suas mãos em mim novamente...

Mas ele ainda era casado, ainda estava casado. Posso ter feito o que for, mas eu tenho meus pricípios e, se Ron vem atrás de mim estando casado, que garantia eu tinha?

Num lapso de consciência, empurrei Ron, afastando-o. Ele ficou sem entender.

-Ron, não dá pra ser assim.

-Como não? Hermione, _eu te amo_. Eu não quero perder tempo, mais nenhum. - Tentou me beijar de novo, mas virei o rosto.

-Então se divorcie.

-Mione...

-Não rola, Ron. Você já não acha que a minha consciência está pesada demais pra mais essa? - Disse, encarando-o. Ele desviou os olhos, desacreditado. Forcei-o a olhar pra mim, empurrando seu rosto com a ponta dos dedos. - Você é inalcançãvel pra mim enquanto for casado, Ron Weasley. E eu sou inalcançável pra você enquanto for casado. E se você realmente me ama e precisa de mim, a primeira coisa que vai fazer ao sair por essa porta é resolver sua situação com a Lilá.

Ron ficou me olhando por alguns segundos absorvendo o que eu havia dito, assentiu com a cabeça e deu um passo pra trás.

-É exatamente o que eu vou fazer. É o minimo que devo fazer.

Ele deu um beijo na minha testa e foi pra porta, abrindo-a.

-Eu te amo.

Balancei a cabeça e ele saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si. Suspirei não acreditando exatamente no que acontecera. Virei a cabeça para o barulho que escutei no corredor.

-Mamãe? Está tudo bem?

Marina veio até mim e eu dei-lhe um beijo no topo da cabeça, abraçando-a.

-Tudo ótimo, filha. Não se preocupe."

* * *

**N/A**: Saiu do HIATUS, galere!  
Que tal aproveitar e comentar?  
O próximo cap já tá pronto (h)

**BL**


	13. Limites

**Encontros & Desencontros – R/M pós DH**  
_Envolvente como você nunca viu._

**CAP 12 - ****LIMITES******

Resolvemos sair pra jantar só os adultos um dia aí. Até o Neville veio. Definitivamente uma noite pra colocar os assuntos em dia. Fomos num restaurante truxa, mesmo, porque todos sabem como as paredes do mundo bruxo têm ouvidos.

Estranhei quando a Lilá chegou sozinha. Mione já tinha avisado que não viria. Me perguntei se era o meu _deja vu_ clássico, o que eu estava tendo.

-Oi Lilá! - Luna cumprimentou. - Cadê o Ron?

Lilá fez uma cara decepcionada.

-Saiu cedo, ainda não voltou. Sei lá, ele ta estranho... Estou preocupada...

-Não deve ser nada de mais. - Harry disse. - Ele me falou que estava enrolado com as coisas da pós.

Lilá deu de ombros e sentou.

-É, deve ser.

Olhei para Harry e ele sorriu pra mim, como que confirmando a história. Continuamos então comendo e conversando. Vi Lilá se animando aos poucos e achei isso bom, mas sabia o que estava por vir pra ela.

Ron me dissera, há alguns dias, que fora conversar com Hermione e ela pediu pra que ele se divorciasse. Bem, eu concordava com ela, né? E ele também concordou, porque ela estava certa. Então ele estava dando entrada na papelada e estava quase tudo pronto. Mas eu esperava que ele viesse no jantar.

E como se houvesse um evento oculto atuando como uma força de atração entre nós, Ron entrou no restaurante todo molhado. Nem tinha reparado que chovia.

Ele veio até a nossa mesa, cumprimentando a todos e a Lilá levantou para dar-lhe um beijo. Eu ia sorrir pra ele, mas sua expressão me deixou preocupada.

-Oi, meu amor... Estava com saudades. - Lilá disse feliz, tentando olhar nos olhos de Ron, que sempre desviava. - Vem, senta. Ainda dá pra comer a sobremesa.

Ela puxou Ron pra sentar ao seu lado, mas ele não se moveu.

-Lil, na verdade...

-Eu guardei seu lugar.

-Não... - Ele puxou-a pela mão e passou o braço na cintura dela. - Nós temos que conversar. Vamos pra outra mesa, oks?

-Tá... - Ela respondeu com uma cara de quem não entendeu nada e deu uma olhada pra gente antes de ir com ele pra outra mesa, um pouco mais distante.

-Orelhas extensíveis? - George perguntou, fazendo todo mundo rir.

Eu não precisava de Orelhas Extensíveis pra saber qual era o assunto e acho que a Luna também não, porque ela, apesar de rir, me lançou um olhar bem significativo. Suspirei, retribuindo o olhar e observando os dois de vez em quando.

**_Quanta bobagem tudo que se falou_**_**  
**_**_Me olho no espelho e já nem sei mais quem sou._**

Ron e Lilá sentaram de frente um pro outro. Ron segurou as mãos dela e começou a falar, olhando-a nos olhos. Dava pra sentir as mudanças de humor da Lilá à distancia. Confusão, carinho, confusão, descrença, raiva, desespero. É o que eu sentiria.

**_Quanto talento pra discutir em vão_**_**  
**_**_Será tão frágil nossa ligação?_**

Lilá soltou uma das mãos e passou no rosto de Ron. Ela devia estar tentando convencê-lo do contrário. Eu entendia o lado dela. Eles têm uma família linda e enorme, tão bem estruturada... Que não fazia sentido terminar dessa forma.

Mas também havia o outro lado.

**_Não tem que ser assim_**_**  
**_**_Tanto desencontro, mágoa e dor_**_**  
**_**_Pra quê que a gente tem que se arriscar?_**

Ron tirou a mão dela de seu rosto, voltando a falar. Era estranho ser um ponto fora da reta que alterava o desvio padrão. Estranho, porque eu parecia bem intrusa, mas eu tinha a minha participação nisso tudo. Fui a pacificadora, a Suiça. Mesmo sabendo como tudo ia terminar, de certa forma.

Acho que ela acreditou demais no incerto.

**_Então volta pra mim_**_**  
**_**_Deixa o tempo curar esse estranho jeito de amar_**

Lilá se alterou de verdade quando Ron tirou de dentro da jaqueta um envelope pardo grosso. Ela balançou a cabeça freneticamente, se negando a ver cada um dos papéis que Ron tentava lhe mostrar, ela não queria aceitar.

**_Falsas promessas, erros tão banais_**_**  
**_**_Mas ninguém cede, nem pensa em voltar atrás_**

Ron desistiu de tentar mostrar os papéis e segurou o rosto de Lilá com das duas mãos, falando com ela. Ela tentava balançar a cabeça negando e parecia estar balbuciando algo. Devia estar à beira das lágrimas. Eu estaria.

**_Não tem que ser assim_**_**  
**_**_Tanto desencontro, mágoa e dor_**_**  
**_**_Pra quê que a gente tem que se arriscar?_**_**  
**_**_Então volta pra mim_**_**  
**_**_Deixa o tempo curar esse estranho jeito de amar_**

Devagar, ele soltou o rosto dela e voltou a mostrar os papéis, indicando coisas neles. Lilá ouviu quieta. Então, depois de um tempo curto, ele arrumou os papéis, empilhando-os encima do envelope. Ron deu alguma adivertência para Lilá e se levantou, conseguindo o estardalhaço que evitara, ao se levantar.

-NÃO, RON! - Lilá praticamente gritou aos prantos, atraindo a atenção de todo mundo. - Você não pode fazer isso comigo... E os nossos filhos, Ron? Nossos filhos lindos, tão bem criados...

-Lil, eu já expliquei essa parte. - Ele disse. Parecia estar engasgado.

-Mas... Não pensei criar meus filhos assim! Estava tudo tão bem, Uon-Uon... Pode voltar a ficar bem! - Ela se atirou em Ron, beijando-o sem ser correspondida. - É só você deixar, meu amor... Nós podemos fazer isso...

Ron tirou as mãos de Lilá de seu pescoço, afastando-a, e deu um passo pra trás.

-Não, Lilá. A gente já tentou uma vez, há quatorze anos, e não deu certo. A cota já foi.

**_Esquece esse jogo, não há vencedor_**_**  
**_**_O mesmo roteiro de sempre cansou_**_**  
**_**_Vou te amando e me frustrando e sobrevivendo por um fio_**_**  
**_**_Mas to aqui sem desistir_**_**  
**_**_Volta pra mim_**

-Não, Ron... - Ela balbuciou para as costas do meu irmão, enquanto ele se afastava ,e foi caindo, perdendo a força nas pernas.

Luna e eu nos levantamos e fomos até ela, impedindo-a de ficar ali no chão, e colocamos-na sentada na cadeira.

-Calma, Lil... - Falei.

-Não é possível, Ginny... - Ela disse aos prantos. - Tantos anos juntos, ele não pode fazer isso.

Luna e eu trocamos um olhar cúmplice.

-A história de vocés é uma bagunça, não é? - Eu ponderei. - Mas pense, Lilá... Agora que você sabe que a verdadeira intensão do meu irmão é se separar, mesmo que ele aceitasse continuar com você e tentar _outra_ vez... Você iria se sentir bem?

Ela me olhou confusa. Provavelmente estava tendo problemas pra raciocinar.

-Mas...

**_Não tem que ser assim_**_**  
**_**_Tanto desencontro, mágoa e dor_**_**  
**_**_Pra quê que a gente tem que se arriscar?_**_**  
**_**_Então volta pra mim_**_**  
**_**_Deixa o tempo curar esse estranho jeito de amar_**

-Pensa, Lil. - Foi a vez de Luna falar, com sua voz sempre tranquila e sonhadora. - Você ia conseguir viver sabendo que não tem mais amor? Sabendo que estão dormindo na mesma casa, sob o mesmo teto, sem amor? Ia ser feliz sob essas condições?

Lilá baixou os olhos e enxugou as lágrimas com as costas das mãos, suspirando. Ela olhou de mim para Luna, deu de ombros... Algumas lágrimas ainda ecorrendo. Luna empurrou os papéis para mais perto de Lilá, que levantou os olhos pra nós cheios de desespero, mas não mudamos a nossa posição.

-Pense, Lilá. - Luna repetiu.

Demorou um tempinho pra ela decidir. Por fim, pegou os papéis, lendo algumas linhas do primeiro, depois olhou triste pra nós.

-Não precisava ser desse jeito. - Sussurrou.

-Não mesmo. - Concordei, mesmo havendo várias outras coisas subentendidas na minha curta frase. - Não mesmo.

**_Não tem que ser assim_**_**  
**_**_Tanto desencontro, mágoa e dor_**_**  
**_**_Se é bem melhor a gente se entregar_**_**  
**_**_Então volta pra mim_**_**  
**_**_Deixa o tempo curar esse estranho jeito de amar..._**


End file.
